Animeme Rap Battles 6/Rap Meanings
Rap Meanings page for Animeme Rap Battles 6. Kim Jong-un: Sigh? You mean what I did when I saw you in a lawn chair laying down, (Gangnam Style is Psy's most famous single. In the beginning of the music video, Psy is laying on a lawn chair, on what appears to be a beach.) Watching little boys on the playground? And if you took off your shades now, (The Gangnam Style music video continues with camera zooming out and revealing that Psy is actually at a playground, with some children playing there. In the video, Psy is wearing sunglasses, which Kim is now insisting him to take off.) Nobody'd know who you are! Bitch, I'm a star! (Kim implies that Psy was an one-hit wonder, and his fame is already gone, while Kim himself remains well-known.) Me and D. Rod gon make Rush Hour 4! (Dennis Rodman is an African-American basketball player, whose friendship with Kim has caused controversy in the media. Rush Hour is a film series currently consisting of three movies, while a fourth installement is currently under consideration.) You can find us where the chicks are chillin' (Kim claims that he and Rodman will attract a lot of female attention, and is telling Psy where to find him.) Don't bring the yellow dude, the guy looks like a Pixar villain! (In one point of the Gangnam Style music video, a person dressed in yellow suit appears. He is actually Yoo Jae-suk, a South Korean comedian. Kim is telling Psy not to bring him along. He claims that Yoo looks like Vector, a villain from the movie Despicable Me, which, however, wasn't a Pixar movie.) Psy: You should rub your tummy for good luck, Chuck! Cuz when you said 'launch' you meant to say 'lunch', uh, you're a fuck up! When I said nuke the Chinese, I meant put the take-out in the microwave, op! You suck Dennis's rod, man, you're a black guy's bitch, Kim Jong Kardashian! Kim Jong-un: I'm seizing power, and will destroy! Like the Bolsheviks in 1917, You're the Korean Soulja Boy! Your fat jokes don't affect me! I'm the King of the North! And winter is coming, hide your twin daughters! You got YouTube fans? I got White Walkers! Psy: I'm South Side, I'll eat your Seoul, I'll turn you into Kimchi! You're less of a communistic threat than a movie producer in the 50s! You grew up in Switzerland, I'll freakin' Tobler-own you! I'm a mother, father, Gentleman! My father would disown you! Kim Jong-un: Gentleman? Didn't you get the memo? Nice guys finish last! You not gonna be able to Gangnam Style when I put your arm in a cast! You're a fad! You're just mad, you no longer top of the Billboard chart! Now I'll hang you from the top of the billboard in parts! I'm a North Korean leader, baller, fortune cookie reader, And an Asian pussy eater! You're lamer than Justin Bieber! You got a little Psy-dick, and a brittle sidekick! I'm worth $5 billion! This is genocide, bitch! Psy: You're a clock without a tick, that's right, you're all talk! 5 billion dollars? How many chocolate factories have you bought? I do blow sip top shelf, You will blow up yourself, Your army's small, you get picked last, You're too short for Six Flags! You not King of the North, bitch, you dead! You Jon Snow, bastard son of Ned! They call you a leader, thay say you're supreme? But only cuz your stomach's always filed with sour cream! Bitch! Gangnam Style! Category:Animeme Rap Battles Category:Rap Meanings